Virgils girlfriend
by Raider3
Summary: The girl who is staying in the cabin next door is actually Virgils old high school girlfriend and one day something happens to them
1. Default Chapter

The girl who stayed next door  
  
It was on a cold winter day where the Tracy family was on a skiing trip except Gordon. He was in the Thunderbird 5 being helped by Allen. Well Virgil and Scott was on the slops and all of a sudden he ran into his old girlfriend Heather. He didn't know at first sight but he saw her more and more and she was all over the slops. He looked at her thinking about her he was saying over and over "Man that girl looks familiar." So they all went back to there cabin in the woods. Heather knew Virgil at first sight but he didn't go up to her and say hey. She thought that he didn't know her at first sight. So she followed him back to her cabin which it was next to the Tracy's. The Tracy family always rent the best cabin in the mountain. So Scott and Virgil went in and Heather went in to too warm up because the mountains always are in the 30's to lower 20's. So Heather decided to go next door to talk to Virgil. So she went next door and she went to the front porch and then when she got to the second step she slipped and fell and about busted her butt bone. So she went on and went to the door and decided to knock but then Virgil came to the door and said "Hey do I know you from some where?" She said "Virgil it's me Heather your old girlfriend in high school!" O you are the girl that was all over the ski slops today. She said "Yeah this is my first time skiing and I haven't been able to ski any so I was wondering can you help me ski?" Virgil said "Why sure." 


	2. The ski lesson

The ski lesson  
  
It was about 9 a.m. when Heather and Virgil left for the ski lifts. When they were in the ski lifts Virgil started asking Heather why did we break up in the first place. Well Virgil still liked Heather even when they broke up about 3 years ago. But they still loved each other. So Virgil said something to Heather. Virgil said "Will you be girlfriend?" So Heather thought about it and when they got to the top of the mountain she said "Yes." So they started to be back in each other arms and so on. After Heather got done with her skiing lessons she invited Virgil over for some coffee and donuts. So Virgil said "Let me put my things away and take a shower I'll be over there in a hour." So an hour past Virgil was heading out the door and grandma said where are you going Virgil? He said " I am going to Heather's cabin for some coffee and donuts. I'll be back later. 


	3. Virgils trip into the cabin

Virgil's trip into the cabin  
  
IT was about 6 p.m. at night when Virgil left the cabin just to go to his old girlfriends cabin for a few hours. When he knocked on the door he heard "I'll get it mom." So she answered the door and she invited him in. She told him to make himself at home. So she went into the kitchen for some coffee and the donuts that were not ready yet. So she sat down on the couch with his and her coffee in her hand. They sat and talked for at least an hour while her mom and dad were up stairs with some friends talking. So they stayed downstairs until the friends left but Virgil left before the friends did. So it was around 11 p.m. that Virgil had gone home but they stayed outside and talk for 5 or 10 minutes outside. After Virgil turned around and walked off the steps Heather said "Virgil come here for a second." So Virgil turned around and came up to Heather and they stare at each for a second and they both linger closer and closer until there lips had finally touched and they started kissing for a second until Heather said "Save some for tomorrow ok sweetie. So Virgil turned around and said "I love you Heather." So he walked off the porch and turned until he was facing his cabin and walked towards it. 


	4. Last day on the slops

The girl who stayed next door  
  
It was on a cold winter day where the Tracy family was on a skiing trip except Gordon. He was in the Thunderbird 5 being helped by Allen. Well Virgil and Scott was on the slops and all of a sudden he ran into his old girlfriend Heather. He didn't know at first sight but he saw her more and more and she was all over the slops. He looked at her thinking about her he was saying over and over "Man that girl looks familiar." So they all went back to there cabin in the woods. Heather knew Virgil at first sight but he didn't go up to her and say hey. She thought that he didn't know her at first sight. So she followed him back to her cabin which it was next to the Tracy's. The Tracy family always rent the best cabin in the mountain. So Scott and Virgil went in and Heather went in to too warm up because the mountains always are in the 30's to lower 20's. So Heather decided to go next door to talk to Virgil. So she went next door and she went to the front porch and then when she got to the second step she slipped and fell and about busted her butt bone. So she went on and went to the door and decided to knock but then Virgil came to the door and said "Hey do I know you from some where?" She said "Virgil it's me Heather your old girlfriend in high school!" O you are the girl that was all over the ski slops today. She said "Yeah this is my first time skiing and I haven't been able to ski any so I was wondering can you help me ski?" Virgil said "Why sure." 


	5. The long stay

The long stay  
  
It has been a week that Heather has stayed with the Tracy family and they have liked her. They made her a room right beside her boyfriend Virgil. They have been going out sense last week. "They were meant to be," said Jeff Tracy. A month has past when Heather has stayed and they haven't even fought all they have been is being wrapped up in each other's arms. He's flown her in the jet that they picked up and dropped off. She really didn't know that he was a piolet. A very good piolet. A year has gone past know and Heather and Virgil still have a good realationship. They haven't fought or nothing just been kept wrapped up in each other's arms and just loved each other. So the next day Virgil asked Heather something 


	6. The big question

The big question  
  
So it has been a very long year and Heather is still living with the Tracy family and Virgil and Heather hasn't fought or argued with Virgil. They have been quite well until one night. Virgil went into Heather's room while Heather was still awake. He walked towards her bed and she said "What do you want Virgil?" He tried to say something but he was so nervous that he couldn't say anything but just sit on her bed and just shook the bed. So he went back to bed and he thought that he was just a big dummy. So the next morning Heather went into Virgil's bedroom to talk about what happened last night. So they talked about last night for an hour and when Heather was just walking out of Virgil's room and Virgil said "Wait Heather I have to tell you something." So Heather walked back to Virgil's bed and sat down right beside Virgil and he said "Heather what I was trying to tell you last night I was going to ask you would you marry me?" So Heather just started crying and she said "Yes I will marry you." So 4 months they started to plan the wedding that was only 1 week away. So the big day finally arrived and every one was at the big church in the city. So the wedding was a perfect success and Heather and Virgil went on a huny moon for a couple of weeks. So it was a good start for the perfect couple so they hadn't fought or anything they were the perfect for each other  
  
The end 


End file.
